The Intertwined Emerald
by RobstenLover93
Summary: He was rich, he was famous, and he was single. The doorbell changed his life forever but did it change his life for the better or for the worse? If for the better, why did it turn out so good? If for the worse, what happened to the person we thought we knew? Drabble. ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Prologue

Intertwined

Summary-

He was rich, he was famous, and he was single. The doorbell changed his life forever but did it change his life for the better or for the worse? If for the better, why did it turn out so good? If for the worse, what happened to the person we thought we knew? Follow his journey in The Intertwined Emerald.

Prologue

I had never thought what could have happened when I gave up trying for a family when I put my career ahead of everything else; it was odd now days as I thought about it. I did not think my life could get any worse until she left me.

It was a tragic thing and I was in the dumps for a few weeks before getting back on my feet and forgot all about her and focused on my career. I loved being a baseball player, it was one of my dreams growing up and it took a lot of traveling, just like any other sport that had major and minor leagues.

When she never returned my calls, I was not as devastated as I thought I would be and stopped calling. The years flew by quickly when I did not think about them. I could never think about her and it did not hurt me that much to think of her now.

I focused more on my batting and trying to figure out why I could not hit the stupid fucking ball! It was the stupidest thing ever and I could not believe I could not do it until she came along. The woman of my dreams (or who I thought was the woman of my dreams) had been holding me back and I was amazing now days.

A year likes this one next year and I will be in the hall of fame by my 32nd birthday and that does not happen often as so many think as it does. Whenever the bases are loaded and I am up, the pitchers know they are going to lose the game and I love that feeling.

I never knew it could go away within minutes of the day. I still do not know now days if that day turned my life worse or if I should be happy with what I had, it was all so confusing to me.

Could life be any worse or any better? It is my question yet to be answered in this odd world, I had wished….wished I could answer that question once and for all.

* * *

**Okay this is the prologue and it's super short, i'm sorry! 2 updates a month since i have 3 stories in progress right now, I really want to hear your thoughts on this, can you please tell me? If it sucks tell me! I'm not much of a big sports person so if my things are wrong please don't hesitate to tell me. **

**THIS IS UN'BETA'D! **

**PLEASE REVIEW, ALERT, FAVORITE!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Edward's POV

It was the fourth of July and it was a un night having it off from baseball and being able to do something's with my men, my friends, my baseball mates.

"Hey Ed! What's up man?" John said grinning and coming up to me

"Hey Jo! How's the wife?" I asked

"She's good, kids are good to, how 'bout you? When's Sophie coming?" he asked grinning at me

"Ah I don't know, she told me she had some photo-shoot in London tomorrow so who knows if she's already there" I said

He grinned at me and his eyes wandered around the room.

"Found her" he said eyeing someone

I slapped his shoulder and he winced as I walked back over to my girl she was talking with my agent –Jessica-. I walked up to her and put my arms around her as she squealed

"Eddie" she squealed

She turned in my arms and I attacked her lips, Jessica looked disgusted as I kissed my girlfriend.

"I thought you had to be in London" I said

"I do, I'm leaving in the morning" she said

"So I get the night with my girlfriend? Oh fun fun" I whispered against her lips

* * *

**A/N- I'm making this story drabble like, its harder to write if I dont do it, because I like to skip a lot of time and it hurts the story a lot. Thanks for the reviews and favorites last chapter. Can you review again? For me? **

**NEXT UPDATE: September 18th :)**

**Updates will be more often now that it is a drabble. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I was about to kiss her, someone pulled me away from her. I wanted to kill the person who did that but I couldn't kill my own brother.

"Dude calm down. We need to talk" my brother –James- said

"James you know not to pull me from my girlfriend, if you weren't my brother I would have killed you already" I said

He laughed at me and I punched him in the stomach

"Don't laugh at me" I said very sternly

He rolled his eyes at me and grumbled

"Cant you just be a good brother?" he grumbled

"I am a good brother James," I said

"No you're not!" he said

"James Cullen! Enough" I growled at my brother

"Oh go to hell and play with your stupid Mets" he grumbled walking away

"I will Red Sox player! Asshole!" I yelled back at him

He gave me the finger before slamming the door shut and leaving. Everyone stared at me and I glared at each and every one of them, they had no right to look at me for that reason, we're brothers, we fight for a reason.

* * *

**Updates now will come in 3 days of each other since this is so easy to write, honor of Renesmee's birthday and Bella's in 3 days :) **

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The party continued on as usual. I think it was close to 1 in the morning by the time I was only left with my buddy's

"It was a really good party Ed" Em said

"Of course it was, it's my condo" I said rolling my eyes

"I don't think it has anything to do with your condo Ed, it's your money, they like you for it so they can get some when you die" John said shaking his head

I scoffed at him, who could think they were using me for my money? I don't think they are.

"Dude, they just might be" Justin said to me

"Get out of my place" I said

"Dude…." Em said

"Emmett, John, Justin, GET OUT!" I said

Emmett glared and walked away mumbling something

"No wonder Sophie leaves so much" he mumbled

I growled at him but didn't say anything as they walked out of my condo. I walked into my bedroom and stripped myself of my clothing, before slipping into my bed and going to sleep, drunker then fuck.

* * *

**Hi guys :) Happy Birthday Bella Cullen! Hope you like the update guys/gals :) **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I turned on the huge TV as my dog (one of my only friends when I'm alone) jumped up the couch and sat next to me. I loved watching myself in my baseball games on the TV. They were talking about our great game last night and winning, 12 to 4 before my party. Then they talked about how there was a legendary Edward Cullen party last night and they explained how everything went down.

When they mentioned how my co-players thought people were using me for my money I slammed down the remote pissed off at how those douche bags could release that information. God they are….im going to kill them tonight at the game. I still had…..6 hours until the game starting at 7, I'd probably have to be there an hour early so I have 5 hours until I have to leave for the game.

It's a home game obviously and I only live around 10 minutes from the stadium, I just got lucky out of all the places we've ever been. Today was just my day, though I didn't get my girl last night like planned and she's probably already in London by now, just great.

* * *

**Heyyy everyone. I know i promised every 3 days but i've been busy, VERY BUSY! Here's #4 :) No promise update on the 20h, maybe a little later! **

**Please review everyone!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The day continued as always. 4 hours after I watched the interview on TV I got ready for the game and Grand watched me as I changed, he was a creepy fucking dog. He barked at me for a good 10 minutes before I snapped.

"Shut the fuck up Grand!" I hissed

He stopped barking and growled at me before walking away with a stride, he was such a horrible dog. I only kept the dog around so I wouldn't be so alone in this huge place, it would feel weird….strange to be alone.

After getting dressed in something I could wear there to get dressed. I just shoved my clothes in a box. It was going to be a good game against Kansas City Royals from the American League…I couldn't wait.

* * *

**I know...I know the update is 4 DAYS LATE but i got busy again, I got sick last week and I felt like i was going to die so i didnt do any writing. **

**I also know national leagues play with american leagues SOMETIMES, but its not very often (my parents are big baseball fans) so excuse that part if you dont like how i made them "play" when they were two different leagues. **

**Okay my rant can stop I know...*sigh* Review? Please? **

**I'll give you a cyber cookie if you review for me! **

***laughs* Oh well maybe you dont want one if you dont review ;)**

**Review and recieve your cyber cookie!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I went to the game, getting there was easy, getting in was easy, practicing was easy, but the game wasn't the best. I was off my game that night, I couldn't hit ANYTHING, I was 0 for 4 in the 7th inning and we were losing 4 to 2.

I was up to bat a few minutes ago and struck out, it went strike 1, strike 2, ball, strike 3, OUT! I'm sitting on the bench just pissed the hell off, what the hell is wrong with me?

"Hey Cullen, what's up with your game tonight?" John asked slipping on a helmet

"Who knows, I can't hit at all tonight, I think I might just might be having a bad day" I said

He laughed, actually laughed at me and I glared at him. He instantly stopped laughing at me when he saw my glare

"Don't laugh at me Jonathon" I said

"Edward!" he hissed

I rolled my eyes at him as he went to go bat and strike out probably...idiot.

* * *

**If you thought Grand was weird about watching our sportward and assward dresssing get this...my cats watch me shower its CREEPY! **

**To the guest reviewer who said I dont update enough and the chapters are to short. **

**1. I try to update every 3-4 days, when I get sick I cant control my body which is why I didnt update. **

**2. The chapters are short because this is a DRABBLE, hence it means each chapter is UNDER 300 words, or a bit over. **

**If you dont like it dont read it, thank you for your time. **

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He didn't strike out, he got a home run, A 3 RUN HOME RUN! That fucking asshole! I was pissed at him the rest of the game and when I got home I didn't invite any of baseball mates over.

The night was blah, Grand was sleeping on the end of the couch like always and I was just sitting with my feet up. I heard a beep from downstairs and stood up walking over to the machine.

"Hello?" I asked

"Mr. Cullen, there's a lady down here" Larry said

"Is she cute?" I asked grinning

"Very so sir" he said

I grinned even wider it was probably Sophie, but I also frowned, why would she have to ask the guy to buzz her up? She knew whenever she got here to just come up and I would know it was her.

"Send her up" I said

I un-pressed he button and went to the bathroom and sprayed some cologne on, and shaved my face before I heard the doorbell. Who knew it would change my life.

* * *

**We met a main character next chapter ;) **

**If you've caught on with this story you know exactly who this "lady" is visting our assholeward (since he's a total ass to everyone...for now ;) )**

**Please review all! **

**See you in 3-4 days ^_^**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I walked over to the door and grinned before opening the door, seeing nothing, no body was standing at the door. I went to close the door when I heard it

"Hey!" someone –a little girl- says to me

Opening the door again I looked down and saw a little girl

"Sorry little girl, I don't want anything your selling" I said

She frowns and I close the door, and go to walk away just to hear the doorbell again.

"I don't know what it is your selling, but I have, here a hundo" I said to the little pest

"I don't want any money" she said holding a toy close

"I know what you want, what everyone else, does, an Edward Cullen autograph" I said grinning at her

I walked away from her to get the autograph when she overreacted.

"You have a bulldog! He's so cute!" she said running in behind me to pet grand

"Hey get away from my dog! He's very vicious and could hurt you" I said

She giggled

"Ya he's going to lick me to death" she giggled

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to come into strangers homes?" I aked

"Ya" she said

"Well where is she?" I asked

"On an airplane" she said

"Well then who are you here with?" I asked

"My father" she said

"Well you better go get him, I bet he's looking for you" I said

"He's not looking for me, he's looking at me" she said

* * *

**You've met our girl! Who loves her? Give me names! I want to see if anyone can guess her name :) **

**Please review! **


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hi we've never met before, you were married to my mom Tanya….Tanya Denali, my name is Katherine and I'm your daughter" she said

What the hell? Daughter? I cant have a daughter, Tanya…Tanya never told me.

"I'm sorry Katherine, you must have me mistaken with someone else" I said

She shook her head and walked over to her bag and pulled something out,

"Your name is on my birth certificate" she said handing it to me

And it was. _Father- Edward Cullen, Mother-Tanya Denali. _

I couldn't believe her, she couldn't be my daughter, Tanya would have told me if she was pregnant before we got divorced….she couldn't be pregnant. She would have told me!

Oh fuck…this is all fucked up. How can I have a daughter and know nothing about her?

I am not cut out to be a father, have you met me?

Oh my god! What the fuck will happen will happen when Sophie returns from her trip in a few weeks? I cant have a daughter. It has to be a prank from a fan just wanting an autograph or...or...i'm fucked.

* * *

***peeks head out to look at readers* **

**Heyy guys. I know what your thinking...NO UPDATE IN 12 DAYS! I'M SORRY!**

**From this chapter on, this story is ON HOLD! **

**The next chapter isnt even started yet, i'm sorry all 3**

**Please review?**

**P.s.- Not beta'd**


End file.
